


Lost and found

by nothing_much



Series: Dog-days [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, The beacon hills pack - Freeform, find liam, lost liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: One moment he was there, with the others, do intercept, or well, do an intervention with Stiles. They’d just gotten in, or settled down, he doesn’t really remember, because the next moment he was, well not.What happened to Liam?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dog-days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Well I kind of lost Liam in the last part (thanks Lynette_love).... So this is what happened to him.
> 
> The story will continue with his rescue... or ???

One moment he was there, with the others, do intercept, or well, do an intervention with the pack, Stiles needed to hear a truth or two according to his alpha. 

They’d just gotten in, or settled down, he doesn’t really remember, because the next moment he was, well not. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed. There was something very wrong. Was he dead? Had someone killed him? Death was supposed to be a white light, and well. He imagined, more white than this. Wherever this was? 

This was black. Still it could be some kind of hell. He didn’t have any bearings; he didn’t know what was up or what was down. He didn’t fall as much as kind of floated. This must be what Stiles had felt like when he was possessed by the Nogitsune. Was he possessed, and by what? Was the Nogitsune back? He tried to remember what Stiles had told him about the possession. Stiles had been able to see what the monster had done, but not to affect it at all. This was just black flowing. So, no, probably not Nogitsune. 

Was he in a solid shape? It seemed so, he could feel himself when he tried, his hand had reached up to his face, and he patted himself down his body. He felt kind of frantic.

Could he shift? He tried, and felt his fangs grow. Touched his sideburns, felt his claws in his face. 

Could he speak. He tried. No.

Well. If he guessed, he was held somewhere. By someone using some kind of advanced magic. 

He wondered how long it would take Scott to notice he was gone. Or the rest of them. Stiles. He would have to count on the loyalty of Stiles, even if he’d been there in a, and he knew it, everyone knew it, vain try to interfere with his relationship with Peter.

All he could do now was hope, hope and wait.


	2. And found?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, something's not right.

The intervention was over. Scott had left. The Beacon Hills pack was running with him through the woods. He should feel content. The ground fleeting him by, with every step. He should feel happy, he was. But he also felt like something was wrong. Something didn’t add up. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He let it slide and focused on the feeling of running free through the woods. Of togetherness and of running. 

Freedom

It didn’t hit him until he suddenly thought of Scott’s visit. Liam. LIAM had been with Scott when they’d arrived to the intervention. And Liam had been there with Scott. But sometime during the whole thing, he’d disappeared. He was just gone, and no one noticed at the time. Well Stiles himself hadn’t noticed until now, when he’d consciously thought about it. And it’s been a stretch. 

He wondered about the how and why. How come no one, and he’s sure that not one of them noticed, or thought about the fact that Liam suddenly vanished. And why? Well, why did he vanish, and what made him? And the big, big why. Why didn’t anyone notice.

He’d opened the door, and Scott and Liam had entered. They’d started, and well, he had no clue to when Liam had disappeared. He was quite sure that none of the others present had either. Not even Scott who’d brought the pup there in the first place. That he’d just left, without a thought to his friend it was weird in itself. He continued to run with his through the woods with his pack, who he had to catch up with. As in two of them. Well he’d ask them when he’d found him again, he seemed to be hiding, he’d ask him when they’d finished their run.

Only he didn’t really remember it then. It wasn’t until a day later he remembered the problem again. It was weird, the first time he was alone, he remembered again. He thought about it. Usually he’d remember things but never randomly just forget someone. Something was up. He decided to write it down to make sure that he’d remember to talk to Peter about it. 

When Peter arrived home after his grocery run Stiles was still thinking about Liam, and decided to speak with his mate about it when they were unpacking the bags. Only when he got there he looked down at his note, and realised he’d forgotten about Liam again. He read the note and then he read it to Peter. Asking him if he remembered about Liam’s disappearance. 

Peter shook his head. He too remembered someone, supposedly Liam entering with Scott. But since he wasn’t in the room, he didn’t see him disappear, and he hadn’t really thought about it ‘til now. Well he hadn’t really realised that Liam was missing. He volunteered to call Scott and ask him about it. 

As Peter reached for the phone, Stiles could feel that he didn’t really remember that Liam was missing, except for the note. He wondered about that and went out the front door, as a test. As soon as he was ‘alone’ he remembered. He went back into the house again, he wondered why he was outside, and looked down at the note in his hand. He went into the kitchen and found Peter on the phone, apparently with Scott, talking about Liam being missing. He looked at Peter with surprise. Liam was missing?

He looked down at his note again. It stated that he should talk with Peter about Liam disappearing from the meeting they’d had a couple of days ago. Weird. He’d have to talk with Peter about it.

When Peter got off the phone with Scott, Stiles showed him the note and asked if the phone call had connection to his note. Peter looked at him with an assessing glance. 

“Ok” he said, with a tired look. “Tell me what you know of Liam’s presence in the last couple of days?” To which Stiles looked at him curiously.

“I don’t know? Why are we talking about Liam?” he asked Peter.

“Do you remember what you did just now?” Peter asked him.

“Yes, Peter. We were unpacking your groceries.” Stiles told him with an exaggerated tone.

“No, Stiles, we were discussing the disappearance of a pack member, which no one seems to care about or remember” Peter told him. And wasn’t that weird, he had a not telling himself to tell Peter about Liam disappearing during a meeting, he’d obviously walked in on Peter telling someone else, and he didn’t remember a thing about it. He looked at Peter, and lifted an eyebrow.

“Magic?” he asked.

“Magic!” Peter confirmed. 

“Hmmm.” Stiles said. He thought for a while. “I have to write everything down, don’t I? If what I suspect is right, I forget everything about Liam as soon as I meet someone connected to him?” he said to which Peter nodded. 

In the end, when Stiles seemed to forget what they were talking about every now and then, they decided to try phone calls from different rooms. Stiles got a note book to write in, and read from. That would work, until they came up with a solution. Peter also called Deaton to make him, unrelated, because he seemed affected too, look up memory spells, and things that could affect your memory. 

Even though Stiles didn’t remember much of the day, he curled up beside his wolf, and put his head in his lap. This was so nice. Peter stroked his hair while he was reading some obscure tome about spells of all things. They sat like this until Stiles noticed something about the hallway mirror. There was something wrong with it. 

“Peter?” he slowly asked. “Something is moving inside the hallway mirror.”

Peter jumped up from the sofa, so fast Stiles thought his head would hit the ceiling, and moved towards the hallway to inspect said mirror. Stiles wondered what was up with that. He looked at Peter as he stood in the hallway, looking in to the mirror from all angles, as if he was trying to see something other than himself. Maybe he did. Stiles didn’t really care. His comfortable headrest had disappeared, so he made his way into the kitchen instead. Starting on dinner. He heard a few ‘hum’ and ‘ah’ from Peter mumbling other things he couldn’t make out. 

Peter soon came into the kitchen and joined him in making dinner. He told Stiles that he was right, there was something off with their mirror. They decided to call Scott over, just to share the information, and check his status about Liam. 

Scott still had no clue about Liam as in the dark as Stiles was. It seemed that Stiles at least remembered him when Peter asked about him, even if he couldn’t recall details. He still knew where Liam was supposed to be. Scott didn’t. Scott was supposed to have a closer connection with his beta than Stiles and Peter would have. 

As dinner progressed Peter was still reading his tome, sometimes asking Stiles to try one of the wording spells, or tips about ingredients and what Stiles had available. They ate in comfortable silence and kept conversation light, Peter putting his book aside during the meal. Stiles decided to go for a run, even if Peter was boring with his book. 

As soon as he started running, and his head cleared, he remembered about Liam again, and oddly enough about everything they’d talked about while they were together, and he didn’t remember then. It was a weird feeling. He took his phone and called Peter to tell him about it. And to ask him if it was the same with Scott.

It wasn’t Scott didn’t seem to recall anything about Liam, even if he was alone. They pondered over the difference. Peter suggested that Scott was closer with Liam, and Stiles kind of agreed, they also agreed to call Lydia the Sheriff and Derek to ask about Liam, and their memories connected to the meeting, and to the boy, wolf, werewolf. 

What they both found most peculiar was Deaton being oblivious, and that no one in Scott’s former pack, no one of his friends seemed any wiser to the fact that no one seen Liam in a couple of days. They decided to hang up the phone, and that Peter would call Lydia and Derek, while Stiles talked to his father, on the phone. Before they’d call each other again. Stiles popped in his earbuds and put his phone in its pocket and started running, while he told his phone who he wanted to talk to.

When they called each other five minutes later, Stiles could tell that Peter was curious, so he started off by telling him about his call with his dad.

“Dad was at work, he remembers Liam, but not anything about him from the meeting” he told Peter who was quiet.

“Derek was at bookshop, and didn’t seem to remember Liam at all either” he answered Stiles. “Lydia who was alone when we spoke, seemed to have a similar experience to yours”. 

They were both silent for a moment. 

“So, human remembers when they are alone, you remember all the time, and wolves, doesn’t seem to have any or only a few memories of Liam as it is” Stiles summarized the situation. 

“It has to be something to do with magic, have we met any witches, warlocks, druids, mages or other magic people recently. Or pissed someone off? Fairies?” Stiles asked. He could almost hear Peter think about it before he answered.

“No, no one in the pack has reported anything out of the ordinary” he said. “And, no, I do not want to speak to McCall again for a while. Can we wait with asking him about it ‘til tomorrow? Please?”. He kisses Peter, and snuggled into his arms. 

When they called Scott, well Stiles called, and was told by Peter what to say. It seemed Scott didn’t have anything to tell them about Liam’s whereabouts, he didn’t seem to have a clue. But when Stiles had started to speak about casual things, Scott had let slipped that Liam had met something in the woods on his morning run the other morning. They didn’t get any further because Scott immediately forgot what they were talking about as soon as he ended his sentences. And seemed not to have a clue to as what they spoke about.

Peter sent Stiles out of the house, and called him on his phone. They discussed the new information and Peter decided go by Scott to see what trails Liam usually run, during his rounds. Then to go for a run, and try to pick up a scent on that trail. 

It took him four hours to find something, but what he found was interesting, a vague scent of magic, of people and some remains from a small fire, where the scent of blood and residue of burned herbs was also present. There was no way to make out what herbs though. Or what spell had been performed. Or even if a spell been performed. Maybe some magic people had just had a bonfire in the woods, barbecuing some meat and having a party? And then again, with their luck. When had that ever happened. 

Peter had memorised the scents and went back to Stiles who met him with an enthusiastic kiss and open arms. He really loved this guy. They spent the evening cuddling in the couch.

They discussed the fact that Peter had a scent of a couple of magic users. If they sent out the pack, looking for scents of magic, it should work, as long as they didn’t mention Liam, at all. 

In the morning, Stiles worked out a grid for the town and sent everyone on their merry way. Not so merry in some cases though. Scott did not see why he had to help the pack, until he’d decided on what to do. As if they hadn’t fought enough omegas to know where that street lead. It was the Beacon Hills pack or help with relocating for Scotty-boy. And he very much doubted Scott wanted to leave his mum behind.

Nothing came in during the first few hours, and Stiles kept himself busy making food for the forces, who came in reporting, eating and getting a new area to check. When the food was done, he sat down, reading up on memory spells, vanishing spells, and well just vanishing, a peculiar amount of hits was centred around how to make yourself get away from an abusive spouse.

Early afternoon, Derek told him he’d found scent traces of magic around one of the coffee shops on the main street. Mason came back a couple of minutes later, reporting something similar close to a shop, further down on main street. 

Stiles called everyone back, and half of them met at the café and the other half at the shop. Peter was the one picking up a scent to follow, he was not only more experienced, he was seriously the best with scents. Derek was good, and among the bitten and puppies, Mason had accelerated and was now pretty close to the Hales when it came to finding and following scents.

They all gathered behind Peter as he followed the weak scent, it had seemed that whomever it was had a been visiting the area early morning and had a few hours lead on them. But they knew they could count on Peter’s nose for this. 

Stiles sat back in his chair, following through the phone. He and Derek kept an open line, while Peter was sniffing his way towards the magic user. Stiles hoped that it wasn’t a coven, or a cult, just some weird loner. Peter had told them he recognised the scent from the woods, so he was sure that at least they were on the right track. 

Slowly the pack and Scott made their way forward, and a few of the other wolves picked up the scent as it got stronger. They helped each other to find it, so that in a couple of minutes all of them had the trail. Peter left them to go pick up Stiles, and the Sheriff, so that they could approach whomever in a civilised way, following the right protocols. Pack protocols, druid protocols or any other kind.

They ended up in front of a small residence, in one of the nicer areas of Beacon Hills. They stood there for a while, collecting themselves and trying to figure out what was going on. The werewolves could detect a couple of heartbeats inside the house, and they could also pick up the scent of two people. A man and a woman. 

It only took Stiles a couple of minutes to get to the end of his rope, and for his patience to run out. He strode forward, left the others, and knocked on the door. There was a noise from inside.

“Coming” a female voice called politely.

They could all hear footsteps approaching the door. And someone unlocking it, before they saw a girl their own age standing in the doorway with a curious look in her face. Stiles had no clue why they were here, and made a distressed sound. 

Peter who was the only one with a clue, stepped forward. 

“Let me introduce myself, I’m one of the betas in the Beacon Hills pack. My name is Peter Hale, this is our pack, our alpha, he pointed at the Sheriff, and my Emissary, he nodded towards Mason, Lydia and Stiles, since nothing had been decided yet. He pointed at the rest of the pack, and smiled charmingly towards the girl. He could hear the man approach. The girl opened the door, and talked with the other person walking up behind her.

“Uncle, do you want to introduce yourself or shall I?” she asked and then turned to Peter. “My name is Michelle Durel, and behind the door is my uncle Abel Durel, we have an appointment to meet your emissary, the druid tomorrow around noon”. Peter nodded. 

“The Druid, Deaton, isn’t connected to the Beacon Hills pack” the Sheriff spoke. He may claim he is an emissary in Beacon Hills, but he doesn’t have an alpha, and as of a couple of days ago, I’m the only alpha with a pack in Beacon Hills” His glance was aimed to Scott, as to dare him to oppose. Which, Scott clever enough, in this case, didn’t. 

The man behind the door, stepped forward and spoke:

“I’ve heard a lot about Beacon Hills, and their true alpha. We made an appointment with what we thought to be the rightful protector of this land” he had a shrill voice.

“Yes of course,” the sheriff answered. “We are not here to make trouble for you. I just wanted to greet you, ask your intentions, and if you’ve maybe met a young man, who’s gone missing” he continued. And was met with a short silence. 

“Well thank you, we do not wish any harm on the ‘Beacon Hills pack’ and…” the girl said, and looked pointedly behind the door at whomever stood there. There was a sigh and a man, younger than his voice led on, around Peter’s age stepped forward.

“Well this young man?” the man, Abel asked. “Rude, angry, young man?” he continued after a brief pause.

“That would be him” the sheriff answered “has a mean temper on him, and yeah, a werewolf” he added.

“Yeah, well I met that young man in the woods the day we arrived” the man said, looking wary. The girl nodded in agreement. 

“He accidently ran into our fire pit. Well that got him really pissed off, and we kind of left the last place we visited in a hurry because of something that happened with werewolves. We’d heard of this territory, and the ‘no killing’ rule the alpha had, and that’s why we came here, to try to rest, and make plans for our future. But the werewolf was yelling about how the new alpha was going to make us regret burning him alive” Michelle spoke as if the words were fighting to get out of her mouth as quick as possible. 

“We were just having a regular cleansing ritual, burning old pictures and stuff, memorabilia” Abel told them. 

The pack was quiet and let them talk, well to be honest, most of them were quite confused to as what had happened.

“So let me get this straight” the sheriff spoke again. “You left the last place you lived in, because of a break up, with a werewolf. You came here, decided to burn all the pictures and token gifts of his or her you owned, and your ceremony was interrupted by another rude werewolf?” he paused. “Am I right?”

Both of the people in front of them nodded. They looked around the pack still wary, and the sheriff was sure that the werewolves of the pack could smell fear on them. 

“Well, Liam has some anger issues, I’m sure you noticed” he added.

The couple looked at each other and then the sheriff, before they nodded. 

“We just need someplace to lay low for a while. We haven’t done anything illegal” Abel told them. “And we didn’t know that there was a new alpha, and emissary, or we would have contacted you” Michelle added. 

“Well” the sheriff looked sincere. “We need to know what happened to Liam, before we make any decisions at all about what to do to or with you” he looked back at his pack who all nodded. It seemed weird, but it was probably the proximity to the magic users that made them all remember what they were talking about, for the first time in a couple of days, they could have a coherent conversation about Liam. 

“Well” Abel told them. “There is no way for us to be sure exactly where he is right at this moment”.

There was a growl among the werewolves, and the sheriff held his hand up in a signal for his pack to stay back, and stay calm.

“How is that?” He asked. 

“The spell” Abel told him looking really worried, and eying the pack outside his door. “It didn’t activate immediately, where ever he was half an hour after we met, that’s where he is. And we need to be pretty close to undo the spell”.

“Is Liam suffering” the sheriff asked. 

“I don’t think so” Michelle told them. “He’s in kind of nothing” she added.

The sheriff hummed, looked around at the pack, and then he looked back at the pair of magic users in front of him.

“Well, this is my card, I would like for you to prepare everything you need for undoing the spell, and then meet us at my house, the address is on the card, in two hours, is that enough time for you to get ready” the sheriff looked between them, as they nodded. He turned his back and made sure the pack got started on heading back to the Stilinski residence. 

The pizza delivery guy, made his delivery two minutes before Abel and Michelle showed up. Most of the pack was busy in the kitchen, stuffing their face with meat lover’ pizza. 

The sheriff, Stiles and Peter met them at the door. Stiles informed them of What they remembered from when Liam disappeared, moved to stand inside, and let them start their work. 

Abel took something that looked suspiciously like wine out of a bag they brought. He poured the liquid into a glass. He mumbled something in it, made some gestures, and suddenly Liam appeared in the mirror. On the wrong side of the glass. But still. Michelle started to look through the things they brought.

“Only getting started” Abel mumbled.

Stiles was so happy to see Liam he instantly imagined him outside the mirror, and with a short ‘plop’ Liam was standing in front of them looking perplexed. As perplexed as Abel and Michelle, who was starring with their mouths hanging opened.

“What?” Abel stammered.

“Oh, we have our own magic user, handy to keep in a pack” Peter sassed and turned to Liam. “Learnt your lesson? There is pizza in the kitchen” he told the confused young man, who scurried off towards the pizza. They heard the pack welcome him back in the folds, with pizza and teasing. He smiled in the direction of the kitchen, before he turned to the confused magic users in the hallway.

“So? Pizza?” he asked them, which only made them seem more confused. Stiles laughed, and the sheriff sighed heavily.

“What do you say? Pizza and peace talks?” he asked.

Michelle looked at him apprehensive, and then at her uncle, and back to the sheriff again.

“You are a werewolf pack? Are you not?” She asked sounding unsure.

“Well” the sheriff smiled at her “We’re pack, family” and after a brief pause again he added “there are werewolves” as to console her. 

“And MAN are they annoying” Stiles clapped Abel’s back and smiled brightly at the man. Peter made an amused sound before he took Stiles hand and pulled him into the kitchen to grab some pizza with his pack. Scott may not have decided yet, but working together like today was promising for the future. 

The sheriff and the magic users looked at the pack with amusement.

“Are they always like this” Michelle asked, sounding hopeful.

“No” the sheriff answered. “But when they are” he broke of, looked at the two and smiled. “Want to join the madness?” he asked. Michelle moved forward, took a slice of pizza and asked the closest person to grab her a drink. She was assimilated in the conversations within seconds. Like she belonged.

The sheriff looked at Abel and nodded.

“You’re welcome to stay if you want to, adjacent, or joining” the sheriff offered. The lack of lies, the openness to correct what they’d done, and the way Michelle seemed to fit with the pack was enough for the sheriff to offer them a place.

“Full disclosure” Able looked at the sheriff. “There may be an angry werewolf looking for me” …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, luckily I found Liam, and well. Poor kid. Lost like that.  
> I had some trouble with this and had to rewrite it 3 times, due to the first time, I accidentally wrote it in the wrong 'verse. Second time, well, wrong alpha, and third time (was a charm) because I forgot something about Scott. But hey. I hope this answers why Liam got lost...
> 
> I haven't decided if I'll continue with this. We'll see.  
> Have a nice day/evening/night or what ever, take care.


End file.
